a Happiness Records
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: "Orang-orang bilang kalau mataku pembawa sial. Yang lainnya bilang kalau hidupku terikat dengan kematian. Hal itu tidak dapat kusanggah, karena bagaimanapun, itu benar. Kakak dan adikku. Dan sekarang, itu kau. Kenapa harus orang-orang yang kusayangi?" - Mukuro x Nagi (Chrome) , mind to RnR?


Yohoho! Akhirnya setelah menghilang(?) entah berapa lama, Alicia~to Usagi ish back! XD fic kali ini, akan bergenre sad romance! (well, sebenarnya.. entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, penulis [Alicia] gak bisa nulis angst, dan yang menyediakan ide [Usagi] selalu sediain cerita romance [#Alicia:: entah kenapa, mungkin si Usagi kesambet panah cupid kali -_- *ditabok Usagi*]

Yosha~! Langsung aja desu~ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **dear KHR fans and Amano Akira-sensei, we cant claim any of them as ours because we dont want to die yet... The furious KHR fans are scary right? yesh we know.

**.**

**.**

**Happiness Records**

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku mencintaimu." [20 September 2013]

* * *

**_Pertemuanku dengannya, diawali dengan kejadian tak terduga di sebuah rumah sakit. Dia cacat, tetapi senyuman tulus selalu terpancar di wajahnya. Apakah ini takdir? Bukan, ini kutukan!_**

* * *

Seorang cewe berusia 18 tahunan termenung di depan jendela salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Tatapannya sayu, mengharapkan dunia luar selain lingkungan RS ini. Suara pintu terbuka, dan seorang perawat membawakannya sebuah kursi roda untuk dinaikinya.

Di rumah sakit, aku berniat untuk menjenguk Ken, salah satu orang yang peduli padaku. Setelah kutanyakan tentang kamarnya pada resepsionis, aku pun menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, mencari kamarnya.

Dan di lorong itulah, aku mengalami kejadian yang tak terduga. Orang lain mungkin akan menganggapnya sebagai pertemuan takdir, tapi tidak bagiku.

Seorang gadis, berambut indigo yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Wajahnya damai, duduk disebuah kursi yang mengarah kearahku. Dia terus bernyanyi, tidak menyadariku.

Kemudian angina berhembus kencang, dan sesuatu yang menahan rambutnya terlepas, mengakibatkan rambutnya terurai. "Ah," gumamnya sambil berdiri dan mengambil jepitan rambutnya.

Tetapi tubuhnya limbung, secara reflek kugerakkan tanganku, meraihnya, dan berhasil. Setidaknya dia jatuh kedalam pelukanku, bukannya lantai rumah sakit yang keras.

Mata kami berdua bertemu. Aku memandanginya, detik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Ah, reaksi yang wajar… Aku terbiasa dengan reaksi seperti itu, mengingat kedua mataku berbeda warna. Yang satu merah darah, dan yang satu biru kelam. Kontras. Wajar bila orang takut melihatnya. Bahkan tak jarang aku mendengar sesuatu seperti, "anak iblis!" hanya karena warna mataku.

"Eh… Ettou," sebuah suara kecil terdengar, suara gadis itu. Heh, dia bisa bernyanyi lumayan nyaring, dan sekarang suaranya kecil sekali, hampir tidak terdengar. Apakah sebegitu takutnya dia denganku? Begitulah isi pikiranku.

"Anoo… A-aku bisa sendiri!" ucapannya terdengar panik, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku melepaskannya, dan dia pun terduduk di atas kursi roda tersebut lagi, menunduk.

Mendengus pelan, awalnya aku berniat untuk beranjak dari situ, tetapi sebuah tarikan di kemejaku menghentikanku. Gadis itu, dia mencengkram kemejaku.

"Anoo…" Aku mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Bila gadis itu takut padaku, buat apa dia menghentikanku?

"S-siapa namamu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Mukuro… Mukuro Rokudo." Jawabku singkat, masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis ini.

"M-Mukuro-san. A-arigatou… Hyaa!" dia berniat untuk bangkit dan menunduk, tetapi terjatuh lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, gerakan refleks ku menyelamatkannya. Melihat tingkahnya, aku hanya dapat mendengus.

"Hyaa! Eh… A-arigatou." Katanya, dengan menunduk pelan diatas kursi rodanya.

"Apakah kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyaku spontan, tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaranku.

"He? Eh, ettou… Apa maksud Mukuro-san?" dia malah berbalik bertanya, memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mataku." Jelasku singkat, balas menatapnya. Dan lagi-lagi, reaksinya sama. Memalingkan wajahnya.

"Anoo… A-apa yang salah dengan matamu? Ano…" dia terdiam. Menjijikkan.

"Reaksimu, menjijikkan." Ucapku dengan ekspresi jijik. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak perlu berpura-pura seperti ini untuk sekedar mengasihaniku.

"Anoo… A-aku tidak beranggapan begitu. M-matamu bagus, aku menyukainya!" terangnya, menatapku, matanya bersinar tulus, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang pucat, menjadikannya agak lebih cerah.

"…" Aku terkejut, tak dapat berkata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memuji mataku, terutama orang asing seperti dia.

"… siapa namamu?"

"Hyaaa! Aku lupa mengatakan namaku. Nagi! Panggil saja Nagi!" jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil merekah di wajahnya.

* * *

**_Itulah awal pertemuan kami, di lorong rumah sakit. Dari penjelasannya, dia menderita leukemia sejak kecil, mengakibatkannya harus berakrab ria dengan suasana RS sejak kecil. Hari-hari berikutnya, aku kerap mendatanginya, mengobrol dengannya seolah-olah kami telah kenal satu sama lain sejak lama, seolah-olah kami berdua sahabat karib._**

* * *

"Ne, Mukuro-san. Apa pendapatmu tentangku?" tanyanya ketika aku mendatanginya untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Well, chibi." Jawabku asal, dan dia merengut.

"Hei, aku tidak sekecil itu!" balasnya dengan nada cemberut.

"Dibeberapa tempat, kau kecil." Sindirku dan dia melempar bantalnya kearahku. "Sakit," responsku.

Dia tertawa kecil untuk beberapa saat, kemudian diam dan lalu bertanya kembali, "… kalau begitu, kakiku?" tanyanya.

"Yahh, mungkin akan tumbuh dan kuat lagi," jawabku enteng. Dia tertawa, "jawaban macam apa itu" katanya.

"Aku—" Nagi menatap kearah luar, kearah langit biru kala itu. Seraya tersenyum, ia melanjutkan perkatannya "—ingin suatu saat bisa berjalan berdampingan dan berlari bersamamu, Mukuro."

Aku berdiri, membelakanginya dan hanya bergumam "bodoh". Responsnya hanyalah sebuah tawa kala mendengar gumamanku. Kemudian diapun bergumam, "rasanya memang bodoh, hanya saja, bukankah itu romantis?" bisiknya.

* * *

**'_Aku ingin berjalan berdampingan dan berlari bersamamu' Ya, itu amat sangat romantis. Kau memberiku sesuatu yang berharga. Baru kusadari bahwa perasaan sayangku kini telah tumbuh. Apakah itu terlambat?_**

* * *

"Mukuro, aku menyukaimu." Kata-kata itu terus tergiang dalam benakku, ketika Nagi mengatakannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kacau? Mungkin. Tetapi disaat yang bersamaan, aku merasa hangat jauh di dalam hatiku.

"Mukuro? Apakah kau mendengarkanku?" satu teguran dari Nagi menyadarkanku. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas, dan aku tersenyum seraya membelai rambutnya.

"Ah, maaf Nagi…" aku merasa sedikit bersalah, tetapi ternyata Nagi hanya tersenyum hangat dan berkata, "Syukurlah Mukuro, akhirnya kau tersenyum. Beberapa hari ini, kau terlihat beda." Lagi, kata-katanya membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Apakah begini rasanya memiliki seseorang yang memperdulikanmu?  
"Ne, Mukuro… Apakah perkataanku kemarin mengusikmu?" Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutku. Oke, ternyata Nagi sadar. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Begitu… Mukuro, arigatou ne… Untuk semuanya!"

* * *

**'_Arigatou untuk semuanya, Anata'. Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa kalau kata-kata itu merupakan kata-kata perpisahan. Namun sekuat mungkin kutepis firasat itu._**

**_Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa firasatku benar._**

**_Ne, apakah ini yang dinamakan penyesalan?_**

* * *

"Nagi…?" vase yang kubawa pecah membentur lantai. Pemandangan yang sulit untuk kupercaya, walaupun jelas terlihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Selang dimana-mana, alat pemacu jantung, alat-alat kedokteran untuk mempertahankan hidup Nagi terpasang dimana-mana. Apa maksudnya semua ini?  
"Pacu lebih keras lagi!" teriakan dokter bedah terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku. Ini mimpi, mimpi yang amat buruk, pikirku. Ah, seandainya ini benar-benar mimpi yang amat sangat buruk.

* * *

**_Orang-orang bilang kalau mataku pembawa sial. Yang lainnya bilang kalau hidupku terikat dengan kematian. Hal itu tidak dapat kusanggah, karena bagaimanapun, itu benar. Kakak dan adikku. Dan sekarang, itu kau.  
Kenapa harus orang-orang yang kusayangi?_**

* * *

Monitor penunjuk aktivitas jantung terus berbunyi.. pip. Pip. Para dokter sudah menyerah. Lampu merah yang tadinya bersinar di depan ruang operasi, kini telah padam. Semua peralatan yang terpasang, yang mendukung kehidupannya, kini telah dilepas. Sososk itu terbaring lemah, bisu. Kelopak matanya tertutup, detak jantungnya sangat lemah, nafasnya pun tidak lagi terdengar.

"Nagi…" Mukuro dapat memasuki ruang operasi sekarang, namun sudah terlambat. Jemarinya menyapu wajah gadis tersebut dengan lembut. Inikah perpisahan?

Dokter yang disebelahnya, dengan lembut menepuk bahu Mukuro, dan Mukuro mengerti artinya. Kardiograf yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur itu kini berbunyi nyaring dan panjang.

* * *

**_Well, apakah ini takdir yang kejam? Bukan! Ini kutukan yang mengubahku. Sebuah mantra ajaib, yang mengorbankan orang yang kau sayangi.  
Nagi, ingatkah kau? Setiap detik yang kulalui bersamamu…_**

* * *

"Mukuro, aku belajar merangkai bunga dengan suster tadi pagi! Lihat, cantik bukan?"

"Mukuro, a-aku memecahkan vas bunganya! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Mukuro, kau tahu tentang tragedy Romeo dan Juliet? Nee, mungkin mereka mati, tetapi bukankah itu romantis? Mati dengan orang yang kau cintai…"

* * *

**_Tiap perkataanmu, ekspresi panikmu, perasaanmu yang selalu terhubung dengan orang lain_**

* * *

"Mukuro, aku kesepian… Malam disini amat gelap dan dingin, aku takut…"

"Mukuro, apakah kau pernah kehilangan orang yang berharga bagimu? Apakah kau tahu rasanya diabaikan?"

"Mukuro, aku akan dioperasi… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bimbang…"

* * *

**_Ketika kau sedang kesepian, ketika kau menanyakan hal bodoh padaku, ketika kau bergantung padaku_**

* * *

"Mukuro, arigatou…"

* * *

**_Nee, taukah kau, Nagi? Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu. Tetapi tak satupun kata itu terucap dariku_**

* * *

"Mukuro, kau tahu… Aku salah menilaimu, maaf atas itu. Nee, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, selama aku mempunyai waktu."

* * *

**_Nee, aku pun bertanya-tanya. Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu sejak lama, seandainya aku telah mengenalmu dari dulu._**

**_Apakah semua akan sama?  
Apakah aku harus menghadapi hal ini?  
Atau apakah, apakah semua tetap sama?_**

* * *

"J-jangan menggodaku, Mukuro!"

* * *

**_Suaramu ketika kau berteriak kecil padaku, ketika kau merengut dan membentakku, nyanyian ketika awal kita bertemu, masih berputar di dalam benakku. Bukankah ini aneh?_**

* * *

"Mukuro-kun?" Suara itu membangunkanku. Perlahan, mataku terbuka dan samar-samar bayangan seorang pria berambut caramel sedang menatapku lekat.

Nee, mengapa kau menangis? Suara itu tak keluar, tetapi tanganku bergerak, dengan lembut mengusap airmata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Pria itu terkejut, tetapi kemudian tersenyum tulus.

Senyum yang cerah, yang hangat. Mengingatkanku pada senyuman gadis di mimpiku.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Dengan lembut kupanggil namanya, memastikan ini bukan ilusi. Dia mengangguk, dan kemudian tangisannya pecah. Segera ia memelukku, dan aku mengernyit, merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhku tetapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Fufufufu~ Ada apa dengan wajah kalian, eh?" Bukan hanya Tsunayoshi Sawada—Boss dari Vongola Famiglia, yaitu sebuah mafia yang tersohor di dunia—yang mengelilingiku. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo Bovino, Ryohei Sasagawa, Dino Cavallone, Ken, Chikusa, M.M, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan yang mengejutkan Hibari Kyouya juga ada di sini.

"Cih, kukira si brengsek ini akan mati." Ucap Gokudera Hayato dengan ketus, tetapi semua tahu, bahwa dia juga ikut mengkhawatirkanku. Well, seorang tsundere tidak akan mengaku kan?

"Maa maa, syukurlah Mukuro-san baik-baik saja," pembawaan yang santai, khas Yamamoto Takeshi dengan cengirannya yang khas dirinya juga.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Suara yang melengking, Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Mukuro-san… Syukurlah." M.M juga menangis, menghampiriku dengan wajah sendunya. Begitu pula dengan Ken dan Chikusa.

Hibari Kyouya? Dia hanya mendengus pelan dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti Dino yang mengangguk ramah dan tersenyum singkat padaku sebelum pergi dengan Kyouya.

Setelah itu, satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan, memberikan waktu untuk Tsunayoshi dan Aku.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sepeninggalan mereka, mulai khawatir dengan Tsunayoshi yang tidak mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali.

"Kau… Baka…" suaranya parau, serak, tetapi masih dapat kudengar. Ah, aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Tapi Tsunayoshi-kun, aku tidak dapat membiarkannya. Maksudku—" gerakan tiba-tiba dari Tsunayoshi menghentikanku. Sekarang dia menatapku dengan tajam, meskipun jejak airmata tetap ada.

"Kau pikir, kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja? Baik-baik saja karena kau melindungiku dari tembakan tersebut? APA ITU YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, HAH?!" Tsunayoshi meninggikan suaranya, hampir berteriak. Dapat kulihat bahwa dia benar-benar marah saat ini, dan aku hanya terdiam, membiarkannya mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Kau—kau tahu, aku tidak akan merasa senang. Bahkan jantungku hampir berhenti ketika aku melihatmu tumbang di depanku, ketika aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyaksikan semua itu. Kau kira aku akan senang dengan hal itu? Jika saja kau tidak bangun, aku pasti akan bunuh diri saat itu juga. Atau aku akan menjadi dame-Tsuna yang menyedihkan, yang hidup dalam penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Ya, kau tahu kan, Mukuro…?" Suaranya bergetar, jemarinya mencengkram selimut dengan erat.

"Karena itu… kumohon, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi… aku… mencintaimu… karena itu, Mukuro… hiks…" Katanya terisak-isak.

"Ahahaha." Aneh. Maaf Tsunayoshi, ingin rasanya meminta maaf. Tetapi malah sebuah tawa kecil yang kukeluarkan. Perasaan apa ini? "Ma—" Mukuro terdiam sejenak "—Grazie, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi melebarkan matanya, well. Oke. Melihatku berterimakasih itu amat sangat jarang, jadi mungkin dia terkejut. Tidak mengherankan, reaksi yang wajar.

Tsunayoshi menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mencium lembut bibirku.

"_**Aku mencintaimu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fin**

* * *

Alicia: nyahaha ~ Bagaimana ceritanya? kalau gak bagus, jangan salahkan ane.. salahkan yang kasih ide, ane cuma ngetik doang o.|

Usagi: -_- wth?! Kalo gk bagus gara-gara banyak typo, kata-katanya murahan, harap salahkan yang ngetik! Le me awesome. *ditimpuk kulit pisang sama readers*

Alicia: aah.. sudah berapa lama kita gak nongol nih? =="

Usagi: entahlah -,-. Siapa coba yang malas ngetik? saya mah udah kasih ide yang amat sangat fantastis (?) *dibakar /eh

Alicia: well niatnya sih ane mau post. Kenapa FFn kemarin gak bisa dibuka coba?! Bukan salah ane... T-T)

Usagi: urgh. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja..

Alicia: ahaha~ Reader-san, mind to Reviews? *wink* it will give us moreeee will to defeat our lazyness and go on and go on

Usagi: Arigatou desu~ *bows* *wave hands layaknya seleb /ditimpukin*

*note: Well sebenarnya kami sedang mengerjakan project "Happiness Records" (multichap oneshot) (demo niatnya publish di FictionPress) Apakah kami harus membuat KHR!Versionnya untuk ini? OwO Demo, genre nya campur aduuukk! Dan Char nya juga campur aduk -_-


End file.
